


You and Me(and the rest of the world falls away)

by a_crown_of_silver_flames



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_crown_of_silver_flames/pseuds/a_crown_of_silver_flames
Summary: What do you say?in which Callum feels like he's not good enough and Rayla's there to help!
Relationships: Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	You and Me(and the rest of the world falls away)

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my first fic for this fandom. I'm sorry if its OOC, or too weepy. Comment? please?

I never thought there'd be someone like you who would want me, so I gave you ten thousand reasons to not let me go.--Only Us, Ben Platt & Laura Dreyfuss. 

All his life Callum had been told he wasn't good enough. Either directly or indirectly. He had had his title used against him until it seemed that was all the world would see him as. Never was he just Callum or Harrow's son, unless he was with Ezran. Ezran was one of the only relaxing parts of his life. At least, that was until he met Rayla, At first, she was the scary assassin sent to kill his brother then, she was the (still scary) assassin friend, and soon enough, she was his best friend, his lover. 

**Author's Note:**

> *****This is just the preview. I'm still working on the actual chapter.***** Thanks for reading. If you're interested, I have an Instagram I'm hopefully going to be posting fandom stuff on. idk how frequently though.


End file.
